Our Promise
by Yumii020
Summary: "Tapi Nii-can, canci akan datang ke cini lagi 'kan?" "Hai, Nii-san, janji"


**Title :: Our Promise**

**Genre :: Romance, a little bit Humor**

**Rated :: K**

**Cast :: Miku Hatsune & Kaito Shion**

**Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik YAMAHA**

**Length :: Oneshot**

**Warning :: Gaje FF, typo(s) ?, cerita pasaran + Dramatis-..-**

**Summary :: "Tapi **_**Nii-can**_**, canci akan datang ke cini lagi 'kan?" "**_**Hai**_**, **_**Nii-san**_**, janji"**

**Konnichiwa~ kembali dengan ep ep MiKaito XD. Hayo, inget ada yang nge-request ep ep MiKaito? Hohohohoho^O^ Enjoy!**

-Yumii020-

**All P.O.V Is Author P.O.V**

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun terlihat sedang asyik menjilati es krimnya, matanya yang berwarna biru gelap itu memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan antusias, ini pertama kalinya ia berjalan-jalan tanpa didampingi orang tuanya.

Ia berhenti. Matanya menatap pada suatu 'objek' yang sepertinya sangat menarik hingga ia tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari 'objek' itu.

'Objek' yang dipandanginya adalah seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna hijau _tosca_ menjuntai panjang hingga menyentuh tanah yang sedang bermain ayunan.

Gadis itu berhenti mengayunkan ayunannya, ia berbalik, seketika kedua mata itu bertemu, mereka berpandangan cukup lama hingga akhirnya gadis itu memecahkan keheningan.

"_Konbanwa Nii-can_!" sapa gadis itu dengan cadelnya, membuat anak laki-laki yang bernama Kaito itu tersikap, ia terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia membalas sapaan gadis itu.

"_Konbanwa_…" jawabnya ragu.

Gadis itu melompat turun dari ayunan kemudian dengan wajah yang berseri-seri ia berlari kecil ke arah Kaito.

"_Nii-can_, mainlah belcamaku!" ajaknya menarik tangan Kaito, tentu saja Kaito bingung, _Okaa-san_ bilang, ia tidak boleh ikut dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, tapi―oh, ayolah! Siapa yang akan percaya jika gadis mungil ini adalah seorang penculik?

"_Gomennasai_, _Nii-san_ harus pergi" ucap Kaito, gadis itu terdiam sesaat, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kaito, mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"_Nii-can_ mau pelgi ya? Tapi nanti Miku kecepian…._Okaa-can_ dan _Otou-can_ cuga pelgi, Miku cendilian…Miku tidak punya teman…" lama-lama gadis bernama Miku itu mulai terisak, dari perkataannya, Kaito tahu bahwa gadis ini yatim piatu.

Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti Kaito, bahkan kali ini ia tidak peduli dengan es krimnya yang mulai mencair, biasanya ia akan berteriak histeris jika es krim itu mencair.

"Jangan menangis, baiklah, _Nii-san_ akan menemani Miku_-chan_ bermain," Kaito berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Miku, mengusap air mata Miku dengan lembut dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Melihat senyuman Kaito, Miku ikut tersenyum.

-Yumii020-

"Huwaaah!"

BRUK!

Kaito menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan, ia tidak menyangka jika dibalik pohon besar yang berada di taman tempat ia dan Miku bertemu tadi ada sebuah tanah cukup luas yang berisikan rerumputan dan sejumlah bunga ikut menghiasi pemandangan menakjubkan ini.

Melihat Kaito yang merebahkan tubuhnya, Miku pun ikut-ikutan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan disamping Kaito.

"Huuuuwaaaah!" ucapnya menirukan suara Kaito namun justru terdengar lucu di telinga Kaito.

BRUK!

Mereka terdiam, menatap langit yang kini berubah warna menjadi kuning bercampur dengan warna _orange_ yang membuat kesan indah tersendiri.

"Miku_-chan_…" panggil Kaito, Miku membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Kaito, menatap Kaito dengan mata besarnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"_Nii-san_….._Nii-san_ harus pulang sekarang, _gomenne_" ucap Kaito, terdengar nada sedih dari perkataannya.

"Tapi _Nii-can_, canci akan datang ke cini lagi 'kan?"tanya Miku, tersirat sebuah harapan yang sangat besar di matanya, Kaito menatap Miku, seulas senyuman terdapat di wajahnya.

"_Hai_, _Nii-san_, janji"

Mereka saling tersenyum dan hanya langit, pohon, bunga-bunga juga rerumputan lah yang menjadi saksi bisu janji mereka.

-Yumii020-

_Esoknya…_

"Kaito_-kun_, kenapa kau belum membereskan barang-barangmu?" tanya _Okaa-san_ yang membuat Kaito mengerutkan kening.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana _Okaa-san_?" tanya Kaito, _Okaa-san_ menepuk kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, _Okaa-san_ lupa memberitahumu, hari ini kita akan pindah ke Amerika karena perusahaan _Otou-san_ pindah ke sana, jadi sekarang bereskan barang-barangmu, mengerti?" ucap _Okaa-san_ kemudian beranjak pergi.

BLAM

Kaito terdiam menatap pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan miris, bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa? Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji, hal-hal seperti itu terus berkeliaran di pikiran Kaito, hingga akhirnya ia pasrah, ia harus ikut orang tuanya, itulah yang terbaik.

-Yumii020-

_7 tahun kemudian…_

Seorang gadis remaja, duduk di ayunan, ia mengayunkan ayunan itu pelan sambil sesekali bersenandung. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau _tosca_ itu ia kuncir dua, matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit yang sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning ke _orange_-an.

Menunggu.

Itu yang ia lakukan setiap hari, entah yang ia tunggu akan datang atau tidak, namun gadis itu tetap menunggu.

Menunggu lagi.

Ia menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya hari ini, dia tidak datang lagi" ucapnya kecewa, ia berdiri, menepuk bagian belakang roknya yang sedikit kotor.

"Aku…menepati janjiku"

Ia terdiam, membeku, seluruh tubuhnya serasa membeku hingga ia tidak bisa menggerakkannya.

Suara itu….meski saat ini suaranya sudah berubah total, namun ia tidak mungkin salah…suara itu…adalah suara yang selalu ingin ia dengar selama 7 tahun ini.

Ia memberanikan dirinya menengok, matanya melebar melihat sosok itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum, dan sekali lagi berkata "Aku…menepati janjiku, Miku_-chan_…."

Dan air mata kebahagiaan, tumpah saat itu juga.

-END-

**Yeeey, mungkin ep ep ini terkesan L3b4Y banget ya-_- Gomennasai! DX, alurnya juga kecepetan=="a. Ripiunya readers! **

_**RnR please**_**?**


End file.
